fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel/Image Gallery
Fire-Dragon's-Roar--Expanded-ver-.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar Fire-Dragon's-Wing-Attack.gif|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Prominence Typhoon.gif|Natsu attacked by Prominence Typhoon Red Shower.gif|Natsu attacked by Red Shower Fire-Dragon's-Iron-Fist.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack.gif|Natsu attacked with Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack Letter Re-Arranging.gif|Natsu sees Zekua Melon's spell's activation Sand Bomb.gif|Natsu hit by Sand Bomb Natsu and gray best friends.gif|Best Friends Shadow Magic.gif|Natsu attacked with Shadow Magic Ascending.gif|Natsu about to be attacked by Kageyama Virgo's Forms.gif|Natsu sees Virgo change forms Max-Speed (Flight).gif|Natsu and Happy flying Storm Shred.gif|Natsu attacked by Storm Shred Emera-Baram.gif|Natsu hit with Emera Baram Storm-Mail.gif|Storm Mail being used on Natsu Wind Blades.gif|Natsu being hit by Wind Blades Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.gif|Natsu defeats Erigor Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Ep.12 - Diamond Cage.gif|Natsu hit by Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Toby's-Durability.gif|Natsu attacks Toby Wave Shield.gif|Natsu nullified by Wave Shield Wave-Rush.gif|Yuka's Wave Rush Natsu hurt by Wave Shield.gif|Natsu hurt by Wave Shield Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Toby-Nails-Growing.gif|Natsu dodging Toby's attacks Fire-Dragon's-Claw.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw Fire-Dragon's-Claw-Propeler.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw as a propeller Ultear's-Orb-Speed.gif|Natsu attack by Ultear's orb Blue-Fire.gif|Natsu attacked with Blue Fire Orange-Fire.gif|Natsu attacked with Orange Fire Zetsu.gif|Natsu being attacked by Aria Metsu.gif|Metsu being used on Natsu Iron-Dragon's-Sword.gif Iron-Dragon's-Hard-Fist.gif Iron-Dragon's-Lance-Demon-Logs-(Multiple).gif Two-Dragon-Roars.gif|Natsu and Gajeel roars on each other Angry Lucy.gif|Natsu fears Lucy Polygon-Sphere.gif|Natsu hit by Wally's attack 32 Frames per Second Attack.gif|Natsu attacked by 32 Frames per Second Attack Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Version 2.gif|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Version 2 Polygon Attack.gif|Polygon Attack Animated Dark Moment 36.gif|Natsu affected by Simon's Dark Moment Animated Jet Ho Ho Hou 36.gif|Natsu attacked by Jet Ho Ho Hou Animated Missile Ho Ho Hou 37.gif|Natsu attacked by Missile Ho Ho Hou Animated Capture Ho Ho Hou 37.gif|Natsu attacked by Capture Ho Ho Hou 37 Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon's Fist.gif|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Heavenly Beams.gif|Natsu dogging Heavenly Beams Heaven-Palm.gif|Natsu attacked by Jellal's Heaven Palm Heavenly-Blast-.gif|Natsu pushed back by Heavenly Blast Organic Link Magic.gif|Natsu and the others watching Bisca attacked Laxus' Thought Projection.gif|Natsu sees Laxus Laxus-Natsu-fight.gif|Laxus and Natsu fight Lightning Storm.gif|Natsu attacked with Lightning Storm Raging Bolt.gif|Raging Bolt Blazing Club.gif|Natsu uses Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar.gif|Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar Lightning Dragons Halberd.gif|Natsu attacked with Lightning Dragons Halberd Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Motor.gif|Natsu attacked by Motor Information Transfer.gif|Information Transfer on Natsu Poison Dragon's Scale.gif|Natsu and Happy dodging Cobra's attack Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust Poison Dragon's Twin Fang.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Twin Fang Dark-Gravity-.gif|Natsu attacked with Dark Gravity Dark-Delete-.gif|Natsu evading Dark Delete Dark-Wave.gif|Natsu hit with Dark Wave Phoenix Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Prison.gif|Natsu trapped in Gray's Ice-Make: Prison Hidden Darkness.gif|Natsu falls in Hidden Darkness Troia.gif|Troia cast on Natsu Aera.gif|Natsu sees Carla using Aera Anima Breakthrough.gif|Natsu enters Edolas Fake-Mission.gif|Exceed's fake mission Hell Coaster.gif|Natsu trapped in the Hell Coaster Franken Knuckle.gif|Natsu attacked by Franken Knuckle Mummy Bandage.gif|Natsu attacked by Mummy Bandage Exploding-Dragon-Rider-Missiles-.gif|Natsu attacked Arms.gif Vernier.gif|Vernier Dragon-Blast-Eruption-.gif|Natsu attacked by Dragon Blast Eruption Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar.gif|Natsu combines his Roar with Gajeel and Wendy Dragon Spreader Cannon.gif|Natsu attacked by Dragon Spreader cannon Dragon's-Blade-Edge-.gif|Natsu defeats Faust Carla-Precognition.gif|Natsu in Carla's Precognition Episode 99 - Crash.gif|Natsu hit by Crash Disassembly Magic.gif|Natsu's attack negated by Gildarts' Disassembly Magic Episode 99 - Disassembly Magic on Living Target.gif|Disassembly Magic's effect on Natsu Flame God's Kagutsuchi.gif|Natsu vs Zancrow Flame God's Bellow.gif|Natsu attacked by Flame God's Bellow Flame God's Supper.gif|Natsu attacked by Flame God's Supper Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu using Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Flame God's Scythe.gif|Natsu attacked by Flame God's Scythe Flash-Forward.gif|Natsu attacked by Ultear's Flash Forward Arc-of-Time.gif|Natsu hit by Arc of Time Lucy-Fire.gif|Lucy Fire Teleport.gif|Teleport FT members vs Hades op10.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades Episode 117 - Ice-Make Stairs.gif|Natsu using Gray's Ice-Make: Stairs Team Natsu vs Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades Laxus arrives!.gif|Natsu as Laxus arrives Natsu-vs-Hades.gif|Natsu fighting Hades Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist.gif|Natsu using Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu attacks Hades Episode 119 - Lightning Flame Dragon Roar.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Demon's Eyes.gif|Natsu cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades and his Nemesis Crimson-Lotus-Exploding-Lightning-Blade.gif|Natsu defeats Hades Fairy-Tail's-Unison-Raid.gif|Fairy Tail Unison Raid Triple Dragon's Roar.gif|Dragon Slayers combine roars to attack Acnologia Command Magic.gif|Natsu controlled by Command Magic Natsu and Gray OVA OP 1.gif|Natsu and Gray OVA OP 1 Happynatsupluedance.gif|Happy, Natsu and Plue dancing Natsu and Romeo Tag Team.gif|Natsu on the Eleventh Opening Slime Arm.gif|Natsu attacked by Sugarboy Hot Slime (Absorb).gif|Natsu's fire absorbed by Sugarboy's slime Steel Wall.gif|Natsu trapped inside Jackpot's Steel Wall Shaggy Pool.gif|Natsu trapped in Jackpot's Shaggy Pool Natsu beats Jackpot.gif|Natsu beats Jackpot Sand Rebellion.gif|Natsu hit by Sand Rebellion Sand Wall.gif|Natsu's attack blocked by Max's Sand Wall Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Natsu feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer.gif|Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Category:Images of Natsu Dragneel Category:Gallery